revelations_endingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny
For the item, see White Rabbit Doll. Bunny, whose official title is The White Rabbit by Elizah, is a close companion of Allen and is a character of Wonderland. Biography Before RE The White Rabbit was Allen's little rabbit doll given to him as a Christmas present by his brother who became a beloved figure in Allen's Wonderland. Elizah, once when playing Wonderland with Allen, asked him how Sir White Rabbit was doing, to which Allen replies that Bunny was a girl. Thus, the rabbit was deemed a female and renamed to Bunny. When Elizah went off to college, Bunny became Allen's only companion. She would never refuse an invitation to a tea party and would always bring strawberry tarts to the parties as a gift for Allen, earning his respect. She was brought with the boy everywhere, and had suffered much through his carelessness. She was lost at Waterloo Station once and found by a security guard, dropped at a football yard where she was used as the soccer ball, and also was victim to Dinahi's claws. She was greatly damaged and lost a button eye, along with her white coat turned a sickly brown. She was unsightly and Allen's father suggested taking her to a toy maker's or a tailor's for repair, to which he responded with a scream of protest and locks himself in his room with Bunny, holding her tightly while slumping over on his bed. Bunny was the only survivor of the fire that killed Allen's family, and was taken to Rutledge Asylum with him. She was immediately taken by the Orderly Sisters who called Allen a rut for having a rodent as his girlfriend. They would torment the boy by "abusing" her and saying how she was having an affair with them and doesn't love Allen anymore as one of their cruel pranks. Bunny was finally avenged. It was during meal time that the Orderly Sisters were tired of trying to force Allen to eat, so they strapped Bunny to a bed and spooned her porridge and dumped it in inappropriate places being the perverts they were. Allen wakes from his inanimate state and attacks them with the spoon, scarring both of the girls. In Wonderland, during Allen's stay at Rutledge, she, as a human with rabbit ears, feet, and tail, welcomes him, before running off. She leaves everything she knows to Cheshire Cat as she knows she cannot be there for Allen forever, and knows that she could trust her friend. They promise to save Allen and his Wonderland, despite the cat-like girl claiming that someday, this Wonderland will end as nothing, smiling as she thinks about the arrival of the Apocalypse that would kill them all. Bunny's works in gathering a resistance to the tyranny of the Red King did not go unnoticed, and it caused Allen a great deal of trouble with the many Card Soldiers stationed at every location. Bunny, using Shrink Sense, leads Allen to the Vale of Tears, where she is crushed under the heeled boot of the Hattress. Her corpse is picked up by the Hattress and taken to the Red King as a sign of victory. After the defeat of the crimson tyrant, Bunny was revived, and meets Allen before his end of slumber into reality, and shares an embrace with him. He awakens to find that Bunny (the doll) is no longer with him as he leaves the Asylum. Dr. Willis J. Radcliffe finds Bunny and takes it under her care, as a memo of Allen and his family, in hopes to make some money off of the boy. Revelation's Ending After Allen meets Noel in London taking care of a snow white cat, Allen's mind resembles him to Bunny and, controversially, Bunny is Noel. The young cony girl was seen during Allen's therapy session, sailing with him inside the shell of a large pocket watch down a river in the Vale of Tears. As he looks at her who is drinking her tea, suddenly, she begins to cry black tears of blood and as she bleeds out from her eyes, mouth, and ears. She disappears into the Ruin contamination of the river to leave Allen to suffer another nightmare. Bunny returns during the events of RE and instead of greeting Allen first, Cheshire Cat has beat her to him. He is curious as to where his rabbit had gone and sees her in the Vale of Tears running away from him, like she always had done, Allen thinks. She keeps a certain distance ahead, not too far and not too close, while holding the hand of a ginger-haired boy dressed in white. Allen pursues her, hoping to speak to her, but she keeps running. As the Vale collapses and slowly turns into the Vale of Doom, Allen sees her at the entrance to the canyon leading to the Hattress's Domain, without the boy, and she seems to be looking for him. She quickly runs on all fours as the terrain begins to break apart, and Allen attempts to get to her. He is unable to catch her as she disappears in the canyon, and he is only able to recover her Pocket Watch. When the Madders begin to surround Allen, Bunny comes to his rescue, using her claws to tear them to shreds. As they are surrounded by their enemies' corpses, Allen tries to talk to Bunny who lashes out at him for being "Oh so very late, indeed!" and proceeds to remove her gloves only to slap him lightly with the backs of them in her anger. She tells him to follow her and they arrive at the Vale of Doom's cable pot station to reach the Hattress's Domain. While they are riding the teapot, Allen tries to talk to her, but she merely ignores him and stares out at nothing. The Cheshire Cat reveals herself, remarking how they are like two lovers who are in an unresolved quarrel before warning Allen of the dangers he would face. The cat-girl says that Bunny should have warned him sooner, but she was being stubborn, and proceeds to give him cryptic advice, and that he should seek 'real help'. The cat disappears and the car crashes into a wall, and Bunny is off running again throughout the mechanical castle. The Hattress and Bunny are found bickering over trivial matters, one of which Allen overhears to be the loss of a watch. Hattress claims she had not taken it, and that watches are for dogs, guard puppies, before breaking into a rant of random conflicting arguments with herself. Bunny leaves as Allen is left to help the mad robot woman on his own. At the end of the Hattress's Domain arch, she takes a ride on the back of the Infernal Train, and glares at Allen. She returns in Oriental Grove to check on the status of the Origami Ants before fleeing as the Samurai Wasps attack. Bunny speaks for a short moment to Caterpillar about Allen, and leaves as soon as he enters the aerie at the top of the mountain. Appearance Bunny is small and pale, like her name implies. Her hair is short and dark gray with white streaks in it, and her eyes are a very dark red. Upon her head is a black top hat (not always there) with a red ribbon around the base and two long white ears protrude from the rim. She wears an attire more commonly attributed to Victorian males: a white shirt underneath a sand-colored vest, a red velvet coat over that with a dark violet scarf around her collar and a golden pin with R'' in the middle, a pale beige short skirt with a thin green outline, and white boots along with black gloves on her hands. Despite appearing human, like many of the other Wonderland inhabitants, Bunny has some features that distinguish her from the typical mortal. Her white boots end at the ankles where large, furry, and clawed rabbit feet replace her own, claws have torn their way out of the fingers of her gloves, and a short tail hangs out beneath her skirt. Upon her waist is her Pocket Watch that she keeps on her person at all times. Personality Bunny is very lady-like and easily offended, especially by Allen who "does not know how to not keep a lady waiting." She has a high obsession with punctuality and obsesses over her watch from time to time, literally. Her heart has grown colder ever since Allen had grown up after his years at the asylum, only having a sweet spot for children. Keeping with her reputation as a lady, she has a hidden love for "art". During her opening animation after the Character Selection, she examines the Vorpal Sword (or a similar looking weapon) with such an interest, before wiping excess blood off of the blade and swinging it. Even when not engaged in combat, Bunny's temper leads her to demonstrate her violent tendencies. Move List '''Clock Hands' She bares her claws and swipes at her opponent continuously. Can be chained four times. (Melee) Scurry Evades a melee attack and switches to the other side of the opponent. Can be used only once at a time. (Close evade) Category:Characters